


Purposes and Destinies.

by richardisroger91



Series: Gods & Men [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardisroger91/pseuds/richardisroger91
Summary: In secret, the Fates assign to the gods their destinies.
Series: Gods & Men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897594
Kudos: 12





	Purposes and Destinies.

Their destinies are given in secret. It is a small cave on a forgotten island far from the eyes of any of the Titans or their brood. Hades's three sisters had gone in one by one to receive their domains and destinies, each coming out a new woman it seemed to him, But he, Poseidon, and Zeus had been summoned together, and now they stood cramped, shoulder to shoulder. He was hot and sweaty, he could smell his brothers, and Hades didn’t like it.   
From the shadows, melting into existence, stepped the three Fates. They were robed in white, and their eyes were pure black with no irises or pupils. Standing in their presence, Hades trembled. He had heard the stories and knew all the rumors. Before the beginning, in the great nothingness that had preceded creation, only they had existed. The Titans said that they had existed as one entity in those ages. But then they had split into three, and in seven days had fashioned all of creation. It was they who had created Gaia and Ouranos, starting the divine race. It was they who had fashioned mankind from mud and made them in the images of gods. It was the Fates who had given Pandora, the first woman, the jar.   
The power of these great beings washed over Hades, almost crushing him with its weight. It was clear to realize, simply by being in their presence, the unmeasurable amount of power and knowledge they possessed. How did they stay sane, Hades wondered. Why didn’t they rule over all creation? Why didn’t they seem to want to? Any other being would jump at the chance to possess what the Fates had. Why did they only assign fates to the gods, leaving man to figure out their purpose theirselves? Why were they simply content to weave events as they occurred? These questions tumbled through Hades’s mind as they flickered their eyes over him and his brothers in turn. He had once heard it whispered amongst the Titans that the Fates had once ruled over the world and mankind. But when Pandora had disobeyed and opened the jar, a rift had been torn between the Fates and creation. It was said that in that moment, in the making of the decision to open the jar against explicit commandment, mankind had declared themselves gods, able to determine what was good and what was evil themselves. Death came into existence then, touching all not of the divine race. The Fates had fashioned the world of the dead then and the world of the gods, apart from their first creation and untouched by its curse.   
“Sons of Cronus,” the Fates spoke as one. “A god must have a purpose. To be purposeless it to be nothing, and any god or goddess who refuses their purpose will fade into the nothingness that creation was brought forth from. Be warned. At the end of things, take heart: you will not fade into non existence though your domains and purposes may no longer exist. Your purposes then will be to be the gods of Elysium, bringing joy, comfort, hope, and kindness to all those who will have earned a place in that blessed land of the realm of the dead. You have reached your twentieth year; It is time to be given your destinies and domains, your purpose. Step forward, Poseidon.”   
Poseidon took one step forward in the crowded space.   
“Middle child, mercurial and ever changing, yet always yourself. Yes, there is only one domain suited for you. Your destiny is to be Earth-shaker, King of the Ocean, and Lord of Horses.”   
“What’s a horse?” Hades heard Poseidon muttering to himself as the Fates paused for breath.   
“Your dominion is over all the river gods, those sons and daughters of Tethys and Oceanus, over the Oceanids, those nymphs of springs, streams, and fountains, and over Oceanus and Tethys themselves They will side with you in the coming Great War, so be kind to them and show them the honor and respect they deserve. Your domain is every river, lake, stream, spring, sea, ocean, and fount of water. We crown you the King of the Seas and Oceans, Poseidon, and all they possess.”   
Poseidon swelled with pride as they placed a delicate crown of pearl and corals atop his head.   
“Beware, Poseidon, the sin of love of power crouches at your door. Do not listen to it’s callings, or treacherous voices will lead you into rebellion over established authority. Your punishment will be severe if you give heed.”   
They looked at him, sharp and harsh.   
“The reign of the Olympians is decreed to be till the end of all things,” they said, their voices softening.”You will maintain your fate and purpose; your punishment will only be as a refining fire, making you a better and wiser god. Rule well, Poseidon, god of the oceans and seas.”  
They turned their eyes from Poesidon and looked towards Zeus as Poseidon resumed his original space.   
“Step forward, youngest of Cronus’s brood.”   
Zeus wore his customary smug look as he approached the Fates. He bowed his head slightly towards them.   
“You bow to us, son of Cronus, and yet it is your destiny that all created beings will bow to you.”  
Zeus’s eyes lit up.   
“Your purpose is to be King of the gods, King of mankind, King of the sky, ruler of the realm of Olympus and the created world. Your word shall be law, superseded and lower in status only to our decrees. We give you for your domain the sky, the clouds, the rain, the lightning, and the thunder. Wield them well.”  
They placed upon his head a crown of steel and gold, ornately shaped with diamonds.   
“Be warned, Last and First Born. The sin of the lust of the flesh prowls in your heart. Much suffering will be brought to you and the world of men if you fall prey to it. Rule well, Zeus, god of the skies.”  
Zeus bowed again as he was dismissed.   
The Fates turned their gaze to Hades, and he almost stumbled as the full weight of it fell upon him. He filled the spot his two brothers had vacated in turn as they commanded him forward.   
“As firstborn, your inheritance is to be the greatest. Your destiny and purpose is to be King and God of the Dead, the King of the Realm of the Dead. Your subjects will be innumerable.Your wealth will put all the gods and mortals to shame. We give you for your domain the realm of the dead and all that lies beneath the mortal earth. You will be known as the Wealthy One, He Who Receives Many, the Hospitable One, and the Unyielding One. Yours will be an everlasting kingdom, Hades, an honor suited for a firstborn son. For even after the end of time, when all things have ceased to exist, the realm of the dead will still remain. It will be to your kingdom that all the gods, once their domains are no more, retreat to, Then you will be the Kings of Kings, king over all shades and all the gods. Only we will still be greater than you.”  
His crown was of onyx, and opal, and obsidian. It glittered strangely in the cavern’s light, but was oddly light when they placed it upon his head.   
“Beware, Hades, the sin of apathy circles about you. Do not harden your heart to others, making yourself a cruel master. Invest love and concern into others. Rule well, Hades, god of the dead.”   
Hades stepped back and adjusted his crown. It was cold beneath his fingers. The Fates took in the sight of the three of them.   
“Sons of Cronus,” they intoned. “A Great War approaches. The reign of the Titans has ended, but they refuse to cede. From the beginning they were told it was your reign that was to rule til the end of time. We offered them places amongst your kingdom, but all but a handful have refused. Even now the rebellious Titans plot your demise and overthrowing. Those who have sworn allegiance to you have been granted domains and purposes. The rest have reaped for themselves a terrible destiny. As divine beings, they cannot truly die like mortals, nor will they fade into the nothingness of noncreation, for they are of higher race than you, but their physical forms can be destroyed by another divine being. If that is done, their essences can be contained in vessels we have fashioned of our own will and power. Once this has been completed, these vessels will be placed in the Lake of Fire in Tartarus, never to be removed. This war will not be easy nor short.”   
The Fates held out their hands towards the three gods.  
“But there is still time yet before the start of this great violence. Go now, and feast, and make merry, and make yourself known to the mortal men. Our blessings upon you.”   
The Fates faded back into the shadows, ceasing to be in the cavern. The young gods looked at one another, pondering all that had just transpired. One by one they stepped from the cave and into their new lives.


End file.
